The Return
by Lord Europe
Summary: The return of one particular jedi and the chaos that erupts when it is revealed who he is. Discontinued for ever


Disclaimer: George Lucas and Lucasarts as well as any other companies owned by him, own this fan fic. All the characters are Lucasarts creations. The Star Wars universe is also owned by him. I do not under any surcumstances remotely own any characters or concept.

THE RETURN

CHAPTER ONE

CORUSCANT

Coruscant is the heart of the Republic and home to the Jedi Order. At any given moment there are thousands of ships flying in and out from the planet. The Jedi Order is still weak after the devastating Jedi Civil War, where the Dark Lord Revan and later Dark Lord Malak almost wiped out the jedi. Malak was defeated by his old master Revan who had been captured by the jedi and who once more fought for the light. After the war Revan had left known space leaving behind him his love Bastila. There are some who say it was Revan who later came back to save the Republic under a new threat. Across the galaxy jedi were being killed by an unknown force, until one last remaining jedi had defeated three sith lords there by saving the republic. It was not him, it was another jedi who had been exiled from the order. Known as the Exile. The Exile had been a general serving under Revan in the Mandalorian wars.

On Coruscant countless freighters land every minute, but one freighter was not like the other. This freighter was now heading towards the Jedi Temple.As the freighter came in for landing at the Jedi Temple two eyes constantly watched for danger. The rather clumsy freighter landed as far away from the security station as possible. Its pilot quickly getting out before the security guard could board the ship and make his inspection. This didn't go unnoticed by the guard who kept a hand on his blaster, just in case.

"What is your purpose here and who are you?" The guard asked still keeping a hand on his blaster.

The stranger was wearing a brown cloak and his hood was over his head, making it impossible to see his face. He was a tall man at least 1.9 meters , he was physical fit you could see that even when he had his cloak on. He radiated power and leadership. Men like him were usually generals,admirals or senators. Someone with power and responsiblity.

"You don't need to know who I am or why I'm here, I'm free to go." The stranger said as he waved his hand infront of the guard.

"I don't need to know who you are, You are free to go." The guard said turning away and began walking towards the security station.

The stranger quickly walked in to the Jedi Temple, force persuading two more guards to leave him alone. He walked towards the council chambers which he knew would be in session right now. As he came closer to his goal his pace quickened and with only a hundred meters to go he practically ran towards the council chambers. Ignoring everyone who told him to stop and identify himself. He burst into the council chambers startling the jedi masters within.

"Who are you and how dare you barge in here!" One of the jedi masters shouted.

The stranger simply lowered his hood and revealed his face. He smiled as the council fell back in their seats from the shock. It's not often the High Council is suprised he thought. He bowed his head in respect for one particular master. This master was the first to regain his senses, he stood up and walked over to the man under which he had served so long ago. When he was close enough to see his blue eyes he embraced the man who was like a brother to him.

"Hello Nilo or should I say ul Masterulnone Nilo?" the stranger asked with a grin.

Nilo let go off his friend and smiled at the his words. He turned towards the other masters, still standing beside the stranger.

"My fellow master I'm sure you all know who stands here before us" Nilo said waving his hand towards the stranger. "The saviour of the Republic and the saviour of the Jedi Order. None other then Revan the prodigal knight..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it's a short chapter, just wanted to know if it was any good and how you guys liked my idea with Revan returning. All critisim is welcome.

Please tell me if I should continue the story, if you want me to I will.


End file.
